The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for controlling and/or regulating of an industrial process by means a programmable process control.
Industrial controls operate with shorter cycle times, and the data quantities which must be managed increase correspondingly. For testing the quality of a process the data are taken online in real time, stored in fast storage, and subsequently evaluated. When the process is repeated in fast cycle, it always happens that the fast data storage (RAM) of the control is not sufficient to protect all resulting values of the process. In this case data are lost unintentionally. The quality of statistic evaluation of the data therefore suffer and subsequently also the quality of the process.